


once is a mistake, twice is consent

by momorings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Mentions of other girl groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: In which Agent Yoo Jeongyeon has told her partner, Momo, countless of times not to stick her nose into other's people's businesses and yet she always expects her partner to disobey her anyway.





	once is a mistake, twice is consent

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so i'm rewriting my other secret agent au ( [Under Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220277/chapters/30239823) ) because a) i've lost my will to continue writing that story's plot b) it's been like almost 6 months since my last update so i doubt anyone would even read it c) i kind of messed up some things there and i'm scared to change it fsjfka
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys like how i'm gonna write this because this kind of has a similarity (but not really) to the other fic so if you want to read it for the sake of passing time, feel free! you won't miss any important stuff here if you don't read that one.
> 
> i'm still thinking if i'm going to completely make this a serious story or add a few comical moments here and there so uhh bare with me!

The two girls standing outside the mahogany red door looked at their respective watches at the exact same time, making both of them cough awkwardly, had been standing and waiting outside for almost half an hour now. The golden knob moved albeit slowly to the left before it stopped and the two girls were left to do nothing but wander their eyes and wait.

The slightly taller of the two stretched her arms out. She tapped her foot impatiently on the glass floor and sighed loudly. The girl beside her who has been too focused on staring at the door shot her a glare which she quickly brushed off with a poke on the cheek. She managed to move away from the girl before the thought of punching her would pass her mind.

She didn't get the chance to look around when they first entered because Agent Blondie got her too nervous and focused on whatever she was saying. Nayeon whispered just before Agent Blondie went inside the mahogany door that being nervous on the first day of jobs is completely normal. Her nerves are finally loosening up as she roamed around the room, a mere soft whisper coming from the other girl, still standing in front of the door, "Stay in your position...", which she ignored.

She noticed the several clocks hanging on the wall, she counted at least seven clocks on the middle wall and five clocks a few inches away from the mahogany door and two just above the door where they came in. She realized after the clock on the left above the door they came in struck seven thirty and the one beside it still on six thirty, that none of the time's on the clock are the same. 

She looked at the mahogany door again. It's the only thing in this vast room that stood out so no one would miss it. Everything was in black or grey other than the door, it's like the fun is there. Well, anything that isn't black or grey is fun for her.

She looked down and analyzed the glass floor closely. She knocked on it carefully, afraid that it'd break even if it's a silly thought since they were literally standing on it. She would usually be scared of something like this but how can one be if you can't see how high you are and what's underneath? The glass floor was nothing but glass, thick glass that's smoked on the outside, so that someone from the outside couldn't see what's happening on the inside.

She laughed at the amount of secrecy that's already happening in this boring room, on her first day even!

"Sorry for making you wait."

She snapped her head towards the mahogany door, found that no one was there other than her friend, Nayeon, and realized that the sound didn't come from there.

Standing and coming out from a door she was sure wasn't there just a minute ago, below the seven clocks, was Agent Blondie.

"I forgot to introduce myself, earlier. My name is Yoo Jeongyeon. Call me Jeongyeon, Agent Jeongyeon, or whatever you please."

Momo composed herself and walked closer to the blonde girl as Nayeon walked towards her, too. "Can I call you Agent Blondie?"

Momo always knew she was bad at reading people's expressions but for the first time, she was sure that the expression that passed on the taller girl's face was that of annoyance. So she held up a peace sign which the taller girl regarded with a nod.

"On to important matters," Jeongyeon held up two black folders, then she looked at Momo, and let out a sigh before she continued to speak, "inside these folders are your partners for the entire year. Now, whoever you choose will remain your partner whether you like it or not. Whether your partner turns out to be a slacker, an asshole, or even someone you find.. annoying." 

Momo raised her hands. Jeongyeon sighed and nodded at her direction. "Okay, that's cool and all that, but how did this wall become a door?" She made a dramatic wave at the door and this reminded Jeongyeon of a kid. Nayeon wanted to stop Momo from acting unprofessionally but she had the same question as well.

Momo waited for the answer and Jeongyeon eventually sighed. Again. Nayeon whispered something along the lines of, "That's her fourth sigh in five minutes," and "Stop annoying her."

"There's always secrecy in the open."

Momo and Nayeon said, "Eh?" at the same time, earning a laugh from Jeongyeon.

"Well, what did you notice when you first came in?"

Momo has been always used to speaking her mind whenever Nayeon was around because Nayeon really didn't mind. So she said without thinking, "This room is really boring." Which made Nayeon laugh, but immediately stopped when she realized Jeongyeon was there.

"Right? That's what I first thought of, too, when I first arrived here." Jeongyeon agreed, a smile inching its way across her lips, and Nayeon released a sigh of relief. "And that red mahogany door is the only thing that stands out, yeah?" She continues, and they nod. "Nothing's actually there. Well, something is but you'd have to find out yourself."

Nayeon raised her eyebrows, making Momo laugh. Jeongyeon wasn't making much sense and Nayeon hated trivial things but she has always been quick to understand things which is why she always hates it when she doesn't understand anything, and that's what's happening now.

"So, the point is?"

Jeongyeon blinked. "While you were so focused on the red door, something that's so obvious, you didn't notice that there's another door behind you. Something in the open got pass you." 

Jeongyeon looked at the two and realized that they still had no idea what she was talking about so she eventually flipped a light switch on the wall and the door suddenly disappeared. "This switch opens that door." 

Nayeon for the first time raised her hand, catching Jeongyeon's attention and said, "You could've just said that earlier." Momo laughed and Jeongyeon blinked, her mouth slightly open before she smiled. "Anyway," she cleared her throat and raised the folders in front of them again. "Pick one."

Momo's hand flew and almost touched the one on the left and she eyed Jeongyeon suspiciously, a smile evident on the other girl's face, and she didn't like it one bit. Momo thought Jeongyeon was hiding her silliness under her air of professionalism, so she proceeds to pick out the folder on the right, immediately wiping out the smile Jeongyeon had on her face.

"Guess that leaves me with..." Nayeon grabbed the one on the left, and continued, "Park Jihyo?" She looked at Momo and saw that the older girl had a smug look on her face, "Who's yours, Momoring?"

Momo looked up from her folder and stared at a clearly very annoyed Jeongyeon, "I'm with Agent Blondie, Nabongs."

-

 

Jeongyeon bumped Jihyo's shoulder purposefully for the fourth time since she saw the younger girl walk in with the same folder Nayeon had earlier. Jihyo huffed one last time before she finally faced Jeongyeon and slapped the folder on her head. "Jeong, if you're not going to say anything, stop bothering me."

Jihyo was about to smack the folder at her again when Jeongyeon started pouting like a kid. "Spit it out."

"I got partnered with that annoying new agent."

Jihyo eventually bursts out laughing, her laugh echoing despite the loud chatter going on around them. Jeongyeon knew Jihyo would find delight in her suffering but she still said it anyway. She bumped her shoulder again to stop her from laughing.

Jihyo puffed her cheeks out before she grabbed Jeongyeon's hand and squeezed it. "You know, that's exactly what I said about you when you first got here." Jeongyeon squeezed her hand back. "Who said I was annoying?"

Jihyo pulled her hand back and continued walking, Jeongyeon a few steps behind her, clearly she still didn't like the idea of being partnered up with Momo.

"You were more than annoying. You were frustrating, infuriating... should I go on?"

Jeongyeon put her arms around Jihyo's neck and continued walking, Jihyo making her annoyance obvious. The other passing by agents only regarded them with an eyebrow raise before they went on their own business. They entered the briefing room before Jeongyeon let go of Jihyo and grabbed the folder tucked under her arm. 

"Can I switch partners with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Still, no."

Jihyo tried grabbing the folder back but Jeongyeon was faster. She walked in circles around the table, and Jihyo just sighed. She tapped her foot impatiently as the older girl scanned Nayeon's file. "Look, Jeong-"

Jeongyeon let out a loud scream and eventually laughed. "You've seen her file, right? Wow, this is amazing. She's good in everything you aren't!" Jihyo frowned and raised her eyebrows. "Well, there goes your chance of getting another partner." She closed the gap between them and pushed Jeongyeon on the wall and securing her folder behind her. 

Jeongyeon barely managed to let out a groan before Jihyo shushed her. "Let's see if your partner can be more annoying than you are." Jihyo stepped out of the briefing room, as she prepares to meet her partner for this year, Im Nayeon.

Jeongyeon was left touching her back and groaning. She forgot how hard Jihyo could hit when she got annoyed. She was on her way to accept her misfortune and meet her partner to discuss the possible cases that could be handed to them when Jaebum called her attention. "Hey, Jeong! Chief's calling for you."

Jeongyeon stopped walking towards the pantry (that's where Momo said she would be waiting) and looked at him. He was clearly still under the stress of his own case because of his untucked shirt and hair that's too greasy and too sticky to be considered a gel, and the huge coffee stain on his khaki pants. 

Jeongyeon nodded and thanked him before she walked towards the end of the room. She knocked twice before she heard a deep voice calling her in. She inhaled one more time before she opened the door and entered with a bowed head.

"Why are you bowing?"

She blinked before she snapped her head up and didn't even hide the annoyance in her voice as she looked at the other girl in the room. "What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon hated how Momo just smirked before she turned back around to face their chief who was looking at them with amusement.

Jeongyeon composed herself first before she saluted and straightened her posture. "Chief Park."

"I see you've met Hirai Momo."

She was tempted to say _"Unfortunately."_ but she held her tongue back and just nodded.

"And you know she's going to be your partner?"

"Yes."

Momo chose that time to speak up again. "She's been a _lovely_ partner, Chief." Jeongyeon looked at her with her eyebrows slightly raised before she looked back in front. 

Their chief looked at them both before slowly chuckling. "How so?"

Jeongyeon closed her eyes and prepared her nerves. 

"She managed to leave me three time in the building as if I'm already familiar here."

Jeongyeon bit her tongue to stop the smart ass reply at the tip of her tongue that's better said not in front of the guy that pays her. She just chuckled and she knows even without looking that the other girl is enjoying this a lot.

"I got lost but she's a great partner because she made me independent. Right, Agent Blondie?"

Their chief eventually let out a laugh before he saw Jeongyeon's eyes and stopped. He faked a cough before grabbing a folder on his desk. "Anyway, your first case."

Momo suddenly got closer to the desk and grabbed the folder, a smile playing on her lips. "Sweet! My first case!"

Jeongyeon grabbed the folder from her and enjoyed the annoyed look Momo gave her. It's their first meeting and they already are annoyed with each other, glad they got that out of the way. "Don't be too excited, you'll probably not even know what to do."

Momo raised her eyebrows. "That's what you think of everyone else other than yourself? Get off from your high horse." Jeongyeon would've talked back if not for their chief clapping his hands to catch their attention.

"Okay. You got homicide. Forensics are already at the scene and the local police has already checked the scene but you know how sloppy they get."

Jeongyeon nodded before she glanced at Momo's serious face. She opened the folder and squinted her eyes at the suspect. She gulped and read the name again. She blinked. It was still the same name written in bold letters. "Well, this one's familiar."

"Who?" The other girl asked as she grabbed the folder. "The victim or the suspect?" 

Jeongyeon looked at her chief, and she knows full well why he hasn't let her eyes stray away from her. "The suspect. She used to work here."

Momo mouthed an 'O' as she skimmed the files. "Well, shouldn't we be pursuing her now? It says here she was last seen at the train station."

"Yeah, let's go there. Now."

 

Momo closed the folder and bowed before she left the room first, Jeongyeon was about to follow but she knows Chief Park has something to say. "You think she did it?"

Jeongyeon just stared, and bowed. She uttered the words, "I'm a cop, I don't make my judgments without proof." She saw Chief Park nod before she left and proceeded to go to the equipment room where Momo probably is. 

This is going to be one heck of a case.

_

The car ride to the nearest train station was quiet. It's probably because Momo was dying to ask something and she clearly sees that Jeongyeon wasn't in the mood for it. Jeongyeon was about to change the station on the radio when she felt Momo's palm on top of her hands. "What?"

"The cops already have the train station guarded and checked, yeah?"

"Yes."

"And they haven't caught her?"

Jeongyeon audibly groaned. "Would we be here if they have?" Momo obviously wasn't in the mood to have an argument with her as she unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. It all happened so fast that Jeongyeon was too surprised and confused to even realize that Momo was walking on her side of the car. "Get out, I'll drive."

"W-what?"

Momo closes in and unbuckles Jeongyeon's seat belt and puts her hands on her hips. "Do I have to force you out?"

Jeongyeon blinks and Momo just stares. She heard the announcer on the radio announce the time, and Jeongyeon eventually relents when she realizes that they're wasting time. She gets out and walks to the passenger seat. Momo doesn't even let Jeongyeon fasten her seat belt as she drives in full speed.

"You, dumb ass! You just went over the speed limit!"

Momo ignores her and just continues driving to god knows where. "Where are you taking us?" 

Jeongyeon manages to fasten her seat belt and catch her breath as Momo finally slows down and drives like a normal person. Jeongyeon tries to fight off a laugh from coming out as Momo stops on a red light as if she didn't just violate the permitted speed limit on the road.

"See, I know exactly where we'll see the suspect."

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows, waiting for Momo to elaborate. Momo narrows her eyes at her. "Don't you know that there's a construction site connected to that specific train station? She's going to be there since she can't go back the way she came from because the police are there."

Jeongyeon looks at her surrounding and realizes that she could barely make out anything because of the fog and the dirt.

Momo turned the engine off and pulled out her gun from it's holster, and gives it to Jeongyeon. "Say, is the suspect smart?"

Jeongyeon looks up from Momo's gun on her hand, raises her eyebrow at the gesture. "Why'd you give me your gun?" Momo just winks.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes before answering. "Yeah."

"How smart?"

Jeongyeon looks out the window and she can faintly make out men in hard hats walking near them. "She's the smartest girl I know."

Momo opens her door and gives Jeongyeon one last look before saying, "Cool. This should be fun."

Jeongyeon followed suit and secured her own gun on its holster. She checked the safety on Momo's gun before she put it on her waist. Momo was just casually walking and even greeting the workers, and Jeongyeon could only shake her head.

Momo stopped on her tracks and waited for Jeongyeon to catch up before she spoke up. "I'm gonna take the left and ask a few workers if they've seen anyone suspicious."

Jeongyeon nodded. "I'm gonna check out the machines, maybe see if someone's hidin-" She turned around to realize that Momo already left.

"That's some teamwork, huh." 

Jeongyeon grabbed a hard hat and shook the remaining dirt inside it. She walked towards broken concretes and slabs, she looked at her left and saw a cold saw being used by a worker on a piece of metal and Jeongyeon took note of the amount of metal that's on the floor. Any minute now and someone might slip. This place was dangerous. There was running water coming from the tunnels and there were open wirings here and there, who approved this construction?

While she was looking at her surroundings, she didnt't notice someone in front of her. She bumped with the worker and on instinct, she asked how the worker was doing. "Are you okay?"

The worker immediately pulled their hard hat down and stood up shakily, refusing help from Jeongyeon and walked away slowly, as if they had a limp.

Jeongyeon noticed something on the worker's foot as Momo came into view a few steps away and walking towards her. The worker immediately tackled Momo as Jeongyeon took out her gun and aimed her gun at the girl. "Step away from her!" 

The worker's hat fell on the floor as Momo tried to escape from her grasp. But, then Momo felt the cold tip of a chisel being pressed on her neck and she eventually stops moving. "See, I knew this would happen that's why I gave you my gun." 

Jeongyeon could only open her mouth. How Momo could be infuriating despite having a chisel pointed at her neck will forever be a mystery to her. 

"Drop your gun and let me leave in peace."

Jeongyeon pulled the trigger. "Let her go."

The suspect didn't budge and Jeongyeon could only tighten her grip on her gun. "You wouldn't dare hurt her." Jeongyeon could only scream when Momo close her eyes and small drop of blood trickled down her neck.

Even if Momo has been a pain in the ass despite only being with her for half a day, Jeongyeon didn't like casualties so she put the safety back in and dropped her gun slowly, her gaze never leaving them. "Let her go. Take me instead."

The suspect managed to give a little smile. "You know that I don't trust cops."

"You used to be one." Jeongyeon took a cautious step closer and stopped as the suspect narrowed her eyes. "It's her first day, give her a break."

"I agree. Go point this at her," Momo hissed as she pressed the chisel with force again. "... instead." 

"This one talks too much." Jeongyeon would've agreed if she wasn't talking to the prime suspect of her case. She pushed Momo away and surprisingly Momo has a good sense of balance as she doesn't fall. Jeongyeon stepped closer to the suspect with a glint on both of their eyes.

"It's been a long time, Jeong."

Jeongyeon felt the cold tip of the chisel on her neck as she gulped and looked at Momo who was regarding the scene with an amused look despite the circumstances. Momo was covering the small part of her neck that was bleeding as Jeongyeon tried to think of a plan to capture the suspect. She could try to escape but she could be easily stabbed due to the experience and capabilities of the girl that's currently leading her towards her car.

"Yeah, it's been a really long time, Mina."


End file.
